


Summer Season

by alienrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: From the prompt:Their windows face each other and Jisung totally wasn't peeking at Minhyun walking around shirtless





	Summer Season

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i did this prompt justice, i hope it has enough fluff! :)

Summer has been harsh lately, it's 39.6°c, making it the highest temperature that was ever recorded in Seoul. Though it was already on late-August, nearing Autumn but the weather is way too hot for Jisung. Jisung's just glad that he could now at least afford living in an air-conditioned apartment, even though its a bit tad small, but its enough for him. He doesn't have to suffer through the hot weather anymore like the previous years he had been living.

Jisung runs a small coffee shop on the first floor of the building where he lives. The shop only has been open for around five months, but he had already gotten a lot of regular customers queuing up every day to buy his coffee. But his work isn't easy either, he's basically running the shop all by himself, and you could guess the amount of workload he needs to accomplished everyday. His shop opens from Monday to Saturday, from 9 o'clock in the morning until 9 at night, so he doesn't really spend much of his time at home, except on Sundays. Sundays are the only days where he got to rest.

And it's Sunday today, where he has just been lazing around the house watching whatever crappy TV show was on. He'd only get off the couch when he needs to go to the bathroom or he needs to refill his snacks. Sometimes he'd scroll through his social medias app, observing his friends posts on having fun, living life and dating around.

_Dating._

Jisung sighs, as he locks his phone, and throws it away to the other end of the couch where he was lying at, after scrolling through his insta feed only to see his ex-boyfriend posting pictures of his new boyfriend. They were apparently on a trip to Bali together, not that he cares. Jisung really wasn't jealous or anything and that he hasn't moved on, because he actually has, for a long time now. He's just...maybe, felt a little lonely. Jisung doesn't really know why he still follows his ex-boyfriend's insta profile and never really thought of clicking the block or the unfollow button because it wasn't a bad breakup, they just didn't they really loved each other. So they called it quit and had agreed on "staying friends" but none of them actually did try to catch up with each other.

And that was already a year ago.

Jisung was busy preparing to open his shop and finding an apartment by then. Then, he got really lucky when there was a place available at the building where he was going to open his shop at. The apartment was on the eight floor, and it even got a big window, almost like a balcony made up of windows where you can see the scenery outside, too bad the only scenery he's seeing is the apartment building next door. He could clearly see what other people, or as to say, his neighbours were doing inside their apartment if they open their blinds widely on daylight and switching on lights at night, though the apartment literally opposite his hasn't been occupied yet. He sometimes passes by his window to see whatever was happening outside, and he enjoys it, watching other houses. Well, not in a creepy way or anything.

And that's what he thought until today, he was taking a can of soda from his fridge when he passes by the window, he only meant to look for a few seconds but something suddenly caught his eyes, there was a man standing inside the apartment opposite his, that was supposedly empty.

"Oh there's a new person living next door" would be a normal reaction Jisung would have given if the said man, wasn't half naked. Jisung would've even dismiss it if it was just some ordinary guy shirtless trying to fight the summer heat.

But it wasn't some ordinary guy trying to fight the summer heat.

It was an angel, a handsome with an innocent looking face, almost pale-coloured skin and with an utterly amazing God-given human body. On normal days Jisung's eyesight weren't really that great to begin with, he sometimes couldn't even read the signs across the road if he wasn't near enough, but today, he thank the heavens he got to see the well-toned abs of the angel that had decided to present them to him today. Jisung gulps, his eyes blinking rapidly and he could feel himself drool, observing the sight.

_Now this is the scenery I’d love to see everyday._ Jisung sighs in content, now sitting on the stool at his kitchen counter where he can still clearly see the apartment next door.

Jisung concluded that the angel had just moved in, and maybe that his air conditioner isn't working, that he had to take off his shirt. Not that Jisung was complaining.

But to Jisung's disappointment, the angel walked suddenly into a room and coming out wearing a shirt on. The angel then went out of his apartment after taking, what it seems like to Jisung, his key and wallet.

_Oh, the show ended_. Jisung sighs again, almost disappointed.

Jisung suddenly shook his head, finally coming to his senses, not believing at what he's been doing.

_I wasn't peeping... I was just enjoying my daily dose of the scenery_. Jisung said trying to justify is action....more or less.

* * *

  
"Hyung, I'm getting really concerned about you now." Sungwoon said looking deadpan serious. Jisung's expression that was bright a few seconds ago, now turned sour after telling his story on encountering an angel last night to one of his regular customer, Sungwoon. Sungwoon owns the flower shop next to Jisung's shop. He always came by to Jisung's coffee shop, either to buy coffee or just sits on one of the stool near the coffee bar to hear Jisung rant about his life.

"Suddenly? Why?" Jisung asked. There weren't any customers in the shop yet since it's still early on a Monday morning. He didn't mind a heart to heart talk with Sungwoon, in the middle of preparing his coffee. Or that's what he thought....

"You haven't been getting it."

"Getting what?"

"You know...It."

"I'm not following? What is 'it'?"

Sungwoon sighs, just when he was about say something, a voice cuts him.

"Sex Jisung-hyung! Sex! Oh my god, so frustrating" Woojin almost shout, while he continues mopping the floor. Woojin works part-time for Jisung and well, they got very close after only a few months and that explains how Woojin could casually says it out aloud.

Sungwoon got into a laughing fit after hearing what Woojin had said.

"Yah! Park Woojin! You're a kid! what would you know?! Its not like you have been getting it either!" Jisung yelled and Woojin just shook his head saying "Hyung, I'm dating remember?" it's an on-going fight between him and his boss about treating him like a kid even though he's already a capable twenty year old college student and has a perfectly same-age boyfriend whom he has been dating for awhile now, so his sex life is pretty much...active.

"See, even a 'kid' notices you haven't been getting it" Sungwoon said, wiping the tears that formed from laughing too much. "Hyung, that's why I've been saying, go out, and test the waters. There's still a lot of fish left in the sea. You are handsome, and still looking young considering you're in your late 20s. Stop drooling over your non-existent opposite-window neighbour's hot bod, only to have cold showers in the middle of the night." Sungwoon pleaded, teasingly. Woojin high-fived him.

Jisung gasped, covering his mouth with his hand out of shock, "He exists! He just moved in yesterday! And I didn’t had a cold shower last night! You perverts! That’s the only thing you guys think about--" Jisung snapped, only to become a laughing matter to his, so called friends.

Suddenly his shop door's bell chimed, indicating that a person came in. The laughter stops immediately and Jisung, wore his best mannered face as he looked up to greet his potential customer.

"Welcome to La Dolce Vita! Good morn---" Jisung swallowed his saliva, when he saw the face of the person that has entered his shop. Both Woojin and Sungwoon turned around to see the reason why Jisung stops his greeting. "---ing..." Jisung continued.

_If he's wearing a white shirt just to rub it in my face that he's angel sent down to earth to test me, then, I'm doomed_. Jisung gulped, trying his best to maintain a cool composure.

Sungwoon turn to face Jisung again after giving a knowing look to Woojin, he whispered quietly, "is this the guy? Oh my god hyung, he's hot like h o t hot." and Jisung just shush him as the said angel was already approaching the counter to where Jisung were.

"Uh w-what can I serve you today s-sir?" Jisung stutters, he can't seem to stop his trembling lips, he tries really hard to maintain eye-contact but he can't help lowering his gaze to the person's lower body...more exactly, his abs....domen.

"Your body...." Woojin was the one responded, which earned a glare from Jisung. "your body is a wonderland. ...🎶" Woojin suddenly started singing, his lyrics weren't even at all right. Making Sungwoon chuckled, causing some of his drink to spill when he tries to sip on his tea. Jisung glared at Sungwoon, _Who the hell even drinks tea in a coffee shop--_

"Uh- do you serve tea here?" The man said.

_Should I just turn this to a tea shop? It's plausible_, he thought suddenly.

"Oh yeah. Of course, what kind of tea?"

"Then, can I get a green tea? Iced green tea. It's a bit hot today." The man said giving the warmest smile and fanning himself as he ordered. Jisung froze, his heart is beating way too fast than it normally is.

"Jisung-hyung, green tea. Iced green tea. Did you forgot how to make it?" Sungwoon suddenly interrupt, making Jisung snapped from his frozen state.

"Oh, yes. T-that will be 3000won sir--- Uh, can i i get your name sir?" Jisung politely asked, after the payment was done.

"Minhyun" the man slash angel replied.

_Even his name is angel-like..._. Jisung thought, as he writes down the name on a plastic cup. Jisung then turned around to start making the order, ignoring the side-eye smirk Sungwoon was giving him at how Jisung got his crush's name through his work.

"The weather has been really hot isn't it?" Jisung heard Sungwoon tries to make small talk with the angel.

"Ah yes. And my air conditioner is not working too that I had to stay at a hotel room last night" The guy named Minhyun sigh deeply, still fanning himself.

"So, are you new? I mean, I have never seen you in this neighbourhood." Sungwoon asked, not really looking at the man, enjoying his own drink.

Minhyun who was still standing infront of the counter, bows a bit before he starts talking, "Oh, yes. I just moved in into one of the apartment in the next building."

"Oh really? Why move here? I mean, there isn't really much in this part of Seoul aside from it being near to the hospital, unless...." Sungwoon asked again, more curious now.

"Uh yeah. I work in the hospital...as a doctor. I've been searching for an apartment near the hospital, and the agency finally found one so yeah." Minhyun explained, a soft smile formed on his lips. Jisung just stayed quiet behind the counter, partly curious, partly embarrassed by his friends who knows no boundaries of personal space.

"So you're a doctor and you're incredibly handsome...now the only question that's left is, are you single? Cause our barista here is also availab-" Before he could finish, Jisung cuts him off.

"Ice green tea for Minhyun" Jisung called, even though there wasn't even any other customer in the shop, "I’m sorry you had to answer his questions, I sincerely apologize on his behalf."

"Oh it's fine really, I’m glad I’m making friends here. And yeah, I'm single." Minhyun assures to Sungwoon quickly, and then smiling again.

"Uh Minhyun right?" Sungwoon leaned in on the counter, now looking at Minhyun, his hand supporting his head, and not minding the glare Jisung was giving him, "I'm Sungwoon" he introduces himself, "This cute barista here is Jisung" he points at Jisung, and Jisung just sigh deeply, calming himself. "That guy mopping there is Woojin", Woojin bows and continued to mop the floor. "If you ever need anything, you can ask Jisung here. Hmm, so which floor is your apartment on?" Sungwoon suddenly asks the question he already know the answer to.

"On the eighth floor...why?" Minhyun's puzzled by the sudden question.

"Oh really? Our Jisung-hyung here also lives on the eighth floor of this building.. that means your apartment faces eachother if yours is in the middle one... isn't that interesting?" Sungwoon answers, as he give a toothy grin to both Jisung and Minhyun. Which makes Minhyun more confuse, because his apartment really is in the middle one, but he doesn't know why that piece of information would be interesting.

"Jisung-hyung your face is turning red, reminiscing something? Did someone or some'body' crosses your mind?" Sungwoon teased making a pun of the word body. And if it weren't for Minhyun staring at him, Jisung would have punch Sungwoon right there in his pretty face.

"You're really turning red... are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Minhyun is asking now, looking more concerned. Probably because of his reflexive concern as a doctor.

  
"Oh no, i'm fine really. Its just the weather. I get red when It's hot." Jisung fake laughed, hoping Minhyun would believe him.

"Oh, that's cute." Jisung was taken aback by the sudden praise.

_Im sorry what's cute now?_ Jisung mentally squealed.

"Well, I’ll get going now. I may come again tomorrow to get this thing" he adds, while drinking his iced green tea from a straw, "its really good. I might become your regular customer"

"Not just a regular customer, might as well become his boyfrie--" Sungwoon interrupts, but Jisung cuts him off before he could finish the last word.

"Please come again, you are always welcome Minhyun"

"I will. Thanks." Minhyun bid his farewell. Jisung took a deep breath, indicating his inner demon is about to come out and just before he wanted to say something to Sungwoon, the latter already heads out running through the front door saying "Okay hyung, see you after work!"

* * *

It was on the third day of his aircond not being fixed when Minhyun finally realized there were eyes that has been staring at him....or to be exact his lower part of the body. Because he caught the other person watching him from his window too but the person didn't budge, and that's when he realized that the person was not looking at his face, the person's eyes was staring intentionally at his abdomen, where his refined abs were placed. Minhyun smirked, he gave a it thought, _so that's why that Sungwoon guy was mentioning about their apartment being on the same floor...Jisung was his name right?_

_Cute._

So he kept on being shirtless nevertheless, letting Jisung having the full view of his body, he even gave a little show by exercising and stretching himself in the living room, which he don't usually do, especially when his blinds were opened widely.

Even after his aircond was fixed a few days later, he still walk around his apartment, shirtless. Though he had been going to Jisung's cafe almost everyday now, lying that his aircond has not yet to be fixed just so that he could see Jisung's reaction and every time he initiate a conversation with the other, the other's eyes would fall below his chest and he would immediately turn red, making Minhyun chuckled and finding him adorable every time.

  
It would be a lie if Minhyun didn't like the thought of Jisung having the hots for him, Jisung's cute and nice, that's more the reason for Minhyun to want to learn about Jisung more. So today, he thought of making the first move. Never in his life was he the first one to make the first move. He just thought if he didn’t do it, he might as well lose a great person like Jisung. Jisung truly was great, there was a day when Minhyun spent a whole day at the cafe working on his thesis, it was when his aircond was still not fix and so he get to see how Jisung works the entire day. The man was always smiling to his customers, greeting them affectionately even though it was already around 8pm and Jisung had probably make around hundreds of coffees that time, his cheerfulness didn't waver. And that's what made Minhyun respected the man and started looking at him differently.

It was around 8pm on a Saturday, Minhyun was walking to the next building where Jisung's apartment were, bringing with him a bottle of wine and some food. He arrived at Jisung's floor only to be surprised to see there were two men in uniforms walking to Jisung's apartment.

_What's the police doing here?_

So he decided to greet them before they reached Jisung's unit, "Hi good evening, um, excuse me? Is there a problem here?" Minhyun asked one of the officer when they were already in front of Jisung's door.

"Oh, good evening. The apartment next to this was broken in into this morning, we are here just to ask a few questions. The culprit has been arrested, we just need to ask this person a few questions to get his statement for protocols. Are you the person living here?" The officer's now asking.

"Oh I see. No, I live in the building next door. But I know the person living here." Minhyun told them as he push the doorbell to Jisung's house.

All of them waited outside the door until they heard a voice through the speaker asking who they were.

"Its Minhyun, Jisung-hyung" Minhyun answered and it wasn’t even five seconds after that the door was swung opened.

"Minhyun what are you-" Jisung froze when he saw the two other man in uniforms beside Minhyun. His heart beating fastens and he could feel cold sweat was running down his face.

_Fuck. I’m going to jail aren't I? This is all your fault for lusting over Minhyun's body- Yoon Jisung you idiot!_ Jisung mentally screamed at himself.

"G-good evening, are you the p-police? Are y-you here to take me? I’m s-sorry for what I've done" Jisung was a stuttering mess, tears were forming on his eyes, "I wasn't peepi-"

Minhyun who was just there standing, was confuse at first but finally understands to why Jisung was so scared seeing the police. He wanted to laugh seeing the situation but he couldn't do it now, saving Jisung from stupidly confessing his actions to the police that were there for a different reason is his top priority.

"Sorry officer." Minhyun suddenly pulled Jisung's waist closer to his body, "My boyfriend, here is a bit scared of people in uniform. He will just spurt out nonsense.." Minhyun continued, giving a peck to Jisung's cheeks, making the latter turned to him surprise. "Jagi, a robber had broken into the house next to yours, they are just here to ask a few questions. The robber has been detained too, this is just formalities." Minhyun explained affectionately, rubbing circles on Jisung's sides, "Sorry again officer. Just ask him the questions, but can I listen? He's a bit scared and I don't think he could answer if I’m not here." he bowed a bit to the police officers, they were confuse at first but smiled when they saw Jisung was almost tearing up and trembling.

  
It only took them about five minutes of interviewing because Jisung couldn’t really tell them anything as he was working on his shop the whole day today and had only gotten back an hour ago. When the police left, Jisung let Minhyun inside, feeling very anxious about what the other was thinking, and _the kissed on my cheek...._

"Uh d-do you want a drink?" Both of them were still standing by the doorway when Jisung offered, but his head was looking down, making Minhyun smiled more, Jisung looked like a kicked puppy.

_God, he's so cute_. Minhyun can’t stop himself from grinning.

"You're going to be the death of me someday Jisung-hyung..." Minhyun suddenly said, rubbing his burning ears with his both hands.

Jisung finally look up, tilting his head, giving Minhyun a more puzzled look.

"I know you have been spying? Peeping? on me." Minhyun said in a serious tone now, he almost couldn't hold his laughter seeing how big Jisung's eyes got out of shock.

"To why you have been only gazing to the lower part of my body every time we talked..." Minhyun took a step closer to Jisung, and Jisung took a step back, his eyes too, not falling from Minhyun's stare.

"...to why Sungwoon hyung said that it was interesting that we live on the same floor but on different buildings..." Minhyun took another step forward and Jisung took another step backward. Jisung knew he was screwed when he felt he had reached the wall behind him. He was totally trapped by Minhyun's arms that was now both caging him from the side.

He got a bit scared and let his eyes fall to the bottle of wine and the box of chicken on the floor that Minhyun must have brought. If he knew then why did he bring-

"Hey, look at me." Minhyun ordered, one of his hand pulled Jisung's chin up, gently. Jisung almost shivered by the sudden gesture, either it felt sexy to him or he was scared, he doesn’t know. But he knows he should probably followed Minhyun's demand...for now.

So he looked back. And Minhyun was smiling. Jisung was even more confused then.

_Why is he torturing me now with that smile?!_ Jisung wanted to scream that out of his mind but Minhyun beat him to it.

"And I might have let you see me too... at first i felt grateful that someone found me hot? that you kept staring at me and then I might have felt a little bit excited thinking about you watching me." Their faces were inches apart and Jisung could feel Minhyun's breath on his skin, "So even after my aircond was fixed, I still walk around shirtless around the house, hoping someone...like you, would see it" he adds, gently touching Jisung's cheeks, he could see Jisung's body hair was standing up under his touch.

"So what you are trying to say is-" Jisung answered, his eyes blinking a few times.

'You can see them closer now if you want to" Minhyun says, still smiling at the surprised Jisung.

"Huh?" Jisung is more confused now. He looked so innocent in Minhyun's eyes. Now all the act Minhyun has been trying to pull of had fall through.

"It means I like you too hyung. Gosh, you are so cute!" Minhyun finally laughs, his head fell on Jisung's shoulder.

"What- so, you are not mad at me? You are not going to sue me?"

"I might if you don’t accept me as your boyfriend" Minhyun says, smiling even though he knows it sounded like threat. But he was just teasing the older.

"OFCOURSE!" Jisung suddenly scream. Minhyun threw him a confuse glance, with a raised brow.

"Because I might sue you?"

"No! Because you're hot!" And that made Minhyun threw another fit of laughter.

"I can live with that." Minhyun says after regaining his composure, "care for a drink with me then?" Minhyun ask, lifting the bottle of wine he had left on the floor.

'Of course!" Jisung cheerfully grab Minhyun's wrist bringing him into the living room.

_He's so cute..._ Minhyun smiled at Jisung's action suddenly being all touchy with him.

* * *

* * *

"Hyung, are you feeling okay? I can see you pouting from over here." They were both on the phone with each other in their own apartment. Their arrangements are sometimes like this, when Minhyun just got off of work and Jisung would be sitting on his kitchen counter waiting for his boyfriend to call him.

"Hmm I haven’t seen you shirtless in your apartment since that day" Jisung bluntly said, making Minhyun choke on his drink when he was drinking a glass of cold water.

"Huh?" Minhyun ask through the phone, and giving Jisung a puzzled look from his window.

"Well you were hot when you walk around half naked around the house and its Summer now so it suddenly crosses my mind- wait Minhyunnie where are you going?" Jisung was startled when Minhyun suddenly walk in inside his room.

Minhyun didn't reply so Jisung waited for him to come out, when he finally come out, Jisung's mouth was gaped open.

Minhyun was only in his jeans and a towel around his neck.

"MINHYUN!!!! YAH!!! I'm not saying for you to take off your shirt!!! What if somebody else sees you and take you away from me?!!!" Jisung shouted through the phone.

"Then come here hyung..." Minhyun replied, he then laugh, seeing how Jisung abruptly stood up from his chair and run to his front door without replying.

This hyung..... Minhyun sighed as he closes the blinds and waited for his boyfriend to come running through his door.


End file.
